legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Drinker
The Blood Drinker was an item used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. One of three spear-like items collected by Raziel in Vorador's Mansion in the chapter Find Vorador, the spear was ultimately used to open the way to the Water forge. Profile The Blood Drinker was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Raziel in the chapter Find Vorador as he ventured into Vorador's Mansion in the Blood Omen era. Raziel found the spear in the library of Vorador's Mansion in Find Vorador, with finding the three spears being a main objective to Raziel in that chapter. After completing the puzzle in the library and activating several orbs, the Blood Drinker appeared in the hands of an Ancient Vampire statue in the Library. Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-01.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-02.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-03.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-04.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-05.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-06.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-07.png Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Place-08.png Raziel would take the spear to the Water Forge room where he would use it to imaple one of the stone Hylden statues seen above the water forge warp. This cracked the murals featuring the same spear and enabled Raziel to access further into the Mansion. When all three spear were collected and used to impale the Hylden statues, a warp to the Water Forge was created. Notes *The Blood Drinker spear represented the vampire aspect of Raziel. *The spear in listed in game files with the label "blood_spear". Another identical variant - possibly used in cutscenes is listed under "dupe_blood_spear". The actual target of the Spear and its accompanying icon are listed as part of the textures of the background environment and labelled as "vorador5a-0006"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0005"'' and as "vorador5a-0041"/''"vorador_ruin5a-0045"'' respectively. In addition to the object itself images of the Blood drinker can be seen in a number of other environmental background murals and textures. spear]] *Like its fellow spears the Blood Drinker also appears in the background environment of Vorador's Mansion in murals, where it is associated with an ancient vampire champion - a female vampire - the same champion depicted in the statue where the spear is gained. Most notably it is seen on the door leading to where the spear is gained in the library. The depiction in question is labelled in files as "vd_library_b" and features a depiction of the vampire holding the spear. Several other murals featuring the vampire show her pinning a Hylden to the ground and impaling him with the spear. At least one mural in the library features the female champion armed instead with the Heart Seeker - the door marked with this leads toward the Great Hall where the Heart seeker is gained. *The Blood Drinker has its own unique icon and 'stab wound' textures. Other icons of the spear are also visible through the mansion. *Several murals in Vorador's Mansion depict the spear in use - presumably showing scenes from the Ancient War, the spears are used as weapons to impale several Hylden enemies. Copying these actions on the stone Hylden statues in the water forge room enabled Raziel to solve the puzzle of the water forge room and enter the water forge. Defiance-Item-BloodDrinker-Initial2.png|The Blood Drinker as it initially appears in Defiance Defiance-Receptacle-BloodDrinker.png Blood_Drinker_spear2.jpg|Raziel holding the Blood Drinker spear Def-Inventory-BloodDrinker.PNG|thumb|The Blood Drinker in the inventory Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-10.png Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker.png Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Icon.png Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Target.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-HyldenStatue.png Defiance-Texture-BloodDrinker-Icon-Library.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-AncientFemaleBloodDrinker.png|An Ancient Vampire with the Blood Drinker Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-LibraryWindow-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-EntryPainting-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-Gardenbreak-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-HallWall B-Cracked.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Whole.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-WaterForgeMural-A-Cracked.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance